


(one of those) Crazy girls

by ssa_americana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana
Summary: Agent Hotchner saves the wrong person. In which readers turns out to fall in love with her hero.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 5





	(one of those) Crazy girls

The first time I saw agent Hotchner his mouth was against mine and all I could do was desperately cough the water that was trying to get into my lungs.

He saved my life from a guy who tried to murder me.

“Welcome back,” the agent said with the most worried look I’ve ever seen, dripping water from his chin to my face. He was as soaked in lake water as me but he still was worried. About me. He was scared that I was going to die and he didn’t even know me.

My body was shaking, he thought it was from the freezing water so he carried me in his strong arms to an ambulance as some paramedics wrapped me in thermal blankets, and all I could smell was his hypnotizing perfume that sent me to heaven for a second. But I was alive, thanks to him.

They were gonna take me to the hospital, but that couldn’t be the last time I was going to see my hero. “Can you come with me sir,” I asked him. My chin was shaking, probably from the hypothermia but until this day I think it was because of him, and how he made me feel.

“I’ll catch you guys later,” he yelled at his colleagues I supposed, before jumping in the ambulance with me, holding my hand the entire ride.

Even when his clothes were still wet, his hand was so warm.

“What happened,” I barely asked him, feeling the pain from almost drowning in my throat.

“Your ex boyfriend, Steve, tried to kill you, but he’s gone now.” He wasn’t my boyfriend though. I wanted him to be.

Steve never appreciated the attention I gave him every day for two years. He was so ungrateful and thought the only way for him to get rid of me was killing me.

Although once I saw him, his dark eyes, and until I felt his lips against mine, I knew he was the only one that deserved my love.

Because he stayed with me at the hospital until my drunk step father came to claim me. As if I was an object. For him I’ve always been.

Until I stabilized and agent Hotchner decided to leave me. “Wait,” I yelled as he walked out of my hospital room, and he stopped, “thank you, for saving my life.” He only gave me a beautiful smile and left me, for what I thought was forever.

My heart shattered, my prince walked away from me.

So the first thing I did once they discharged me was locking myself in my room for days, searching for his name on the internet.

Aaron Hotchner. Unit chief at the behavioral analysis unit in Quantico. He lived five states away from me. He came all the way from Virginia to save me. And only me.

I had to see him again.

Twelve hours shifts for three months was all it took for me to save enough money to buy a plane ticket and see him again. Because I really needed to see him.

But when I got into his apartment at midnight, he wasn’t there waiting for me. His room was sad, nothing like mine. And his clothes smelled just like I remembered. I couldn’t help but go through his entire closet and try everything on, inhaling the smell of his skin combined with perfume that made my body tingle, until I got the entire scent out of every piece of clothing, imprinting it in my memory and feeling it in all of my senses. I swear I could even taste him in my mouth.

And his bed was so comfortable. I could tell he liked to sleep at the left side of it, so I laid on the right side. Until I fell asleep.

Then a voice from far away woke me up. He was on the phone. Why didn’t he come to me first?

“Hi, (Y/n),” he said once he saw me walking out of his room. And I didn’t even think about it. I just ran to him and kissed him, but he didn’t return it.

“What happened?” I asked him looking at his eyes, I felt his coldness towards me.

“What are you doing here?” What? Why is he asking me that?

“I came to see you, I needed to see you again. You saved my life. How could I never see you again.” And I kissed him again. But he rejected me, again. “What’s the matter?”

“How- How did you get in?” Aaron said, holding me tight by my shoulders.

“I climbed the window, it was open. That is dangerous, you should put some locks on them.”

“(Y/n), you can’t be here,” he walked me to his couch, and held my hand. God his touch sends me to heaven. “I called Philip, your father, and someone else answered. What did you do to him?”

What did I do to that bastard? I stabbed him until he couldn’t beg for his life anymore. I couldn’t take his abuse any longer. And Aaron gave me that strength.

“He’s dead, (Y/n). Did you do it?” And I instantly nodded. I would never lie to him.

“He’s not my fathers and he won’t bother me again, I can be with you now.”

I wanted him to say something, that he was grateful for what I did for us, then his phone buzzed.

And from one moment to the other, he was handcuffing me, and walking me outside his apartment.

“What happened?” I asked him over and over as he walked behind me, holding the cuffs behind me and guiding me outside.

Until a cop takes over. “Do not touch me!” I screamed and fought, throwing kicks as another cop helped the other to keep me still. “Aaron! They’re hurting me!”

“(Y/n) (Y/l/n), you’re under arrest for the murder of Philip Donne and Steve Adams. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to -” I stopped listening until I realized Aaron was doing nothing for me. He simply looked how the cops handled me with violence.

The last time I saw agent Hotchner was from behind the ford taurus window, he was holding his temples as he spoke to another agent I supposed. And didn’t even wave me a goodbye. He just stared.

At least he let me keep his sweater. 


End file.
